Star Trek: The Original Series
thumb right|thumb|Tripulación Star Trek: The Original Series, anteriormente llamada solo Star Trek, es la primera serie de la franquicia Star Trek. Fue posteriormente apodada informalmente con el subtitulo "The Original Series", o TOS, luego de que se emitieran varias series spin-offs relacionadas. Duró tres temporadas hasta que se canceló en 1969. Cuando se emitió por primera vez en la televisión, y hasta el surgimiento de problemas por la reducción del presupuesto durante su tercera temporada, que produjo una notable caída en la calidad de los episodios y por lo tanto se colocó en un espacio de muerte en el viernes por la noche a las 10 pm por la cadena televisiva, Star Trek contó con un rating respetable en su franja horaria. Después de que fue cancelada y entró en redifusión, sin embargo, su popularidad explotó hasta las nubes. Presentó temáticas como sociedades utópicas y la igualdad racial, y el primer oficial afroamericano en un papel recurrente. Diez años después, Star Trek: The Motion Picture reunió al elenco original en la gran pantalla a bordo de un USS Enterprise renovado. Aparecieron en cinco películas posteriores, que terminaron con Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country en 1991, durante la producción de la serie spin-off Star Trek: The Next Generation y poco antes de la muerte de Gene Roddenberry. Varios personajes originales de la serie también aparecieron en la séptima película, Star Trek Generations, y en otras producciones de Star Trek. Historia La escena transcurre a mediados del siglo XXIII. La Tierra ha sobrevivido las Guerras Eugenésicas (III Guerra Mundial) de comienzos del siglo XXI. A mediados de ese siglo, al desarrollar tecnología warp ha hecho contacto con seres inteligentes provenientes de otros sistemas solares. Los primeros fueron los vulcanos. Humanos y vulcanos se unieron en la formación de la Federación Unida de Planetas, la unión de más de 100 mundos en la vecindad de la galaxia. Su órgano exploratorio-defensivo es la Flota Estelar, la que mantiene una gran cantidad de naves espaciales capaces de viajes interestelares a velocidades mayores a la de la luz. La mayoría de los problemas sociales, incluyendo pobreza, crimen y enfermedades, han sido superados. El dinero ha dejado de existir, y el gran propósito del hombre no son los bienes materiales sino la propia superación y la de sus semejantes. También muchos humanos han optado por formar pequeñas colonias en planetas lejanos, y continúan luchando para sobrevivir y prosperar. No todos los mundos de la Federación tienen sistemas políticos tan sólidos como la Tierra. Algunas veces también se desatan disturbios en ellos. Pero la amenaza más grande es la cantidad de razas agresivas que habitan la galaxia y que no son parte de la Federación. Algunos de ellos son el Imperio Klingon y el Imperio Romulano. Batallas entre las naves de la Flota y las naves klingon y romulanas a veces ocurren. Para evitar mayores conflictos, una Zona Neutral ha sido establecida entre el espacio de la Federación y el territorio de klingons y romulanos. Protagonistas *Capitán James T. Kirk -- William Shatner *Primer Oficial Spock -- Leonard Nimoy *Dr. Leonard H. McCoy -- DeForest Kelley *Ingeniero Montgomery Scott -- James Doohan *Oficial de Comunicaciones Uhura -- Nichelle Nichols *Timonel Hikaru Sulu -- George Takei *Navegante Pavel Chekov -- Walter Koenig *Enfermera Christine Chapel -- Majel Barrett *Janice Rand -- Grace Lee Whitney Episodios Primer Piloto *The Cage Primera Temporada *The Man Trap *Charlie X *Where No Man Has Gone Before *The Naked Time *The Enemy Within *Mudd's Women *What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Miri *Dagger of the Mind *The Corbomite Maneuver *The Menagerie, Part I *The Menagerie, Part II *The Conscience of the King *Balance of Terror *Shore Leave *The Galileo Seven *The Squire of Gothos *Arena *Tomorrow is Yesterday *Court Martial *The Return of the Archons *Space Seed *A Taste of Armageddon *This Side of Paradise *The Devil in the Dark *Errand of Mercy *The Alternative Factor *The City on the Edge of Forever *Operation: Annihilate! **Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Segunda Temporada *Amok Time *Who Mourns for Adonais? *The Changeling *Mirror, Mirror *The Apple *The Doomsday Machine *Catspaw *I, Mudd *Metamorphosis *Journey to Babel *Friday's Child *The Deadly Years *Obsession *Wolf in the Fold *The Trouble With Tribbles *The Gamesters of Triskelion *A Piece of the Action *The Immunity Syndrome *A Private Little War *Return to Tomorrow *Patterns of Force *By Any Other Name *The Omega Glory *The Ultimate Computer *Bread and Circuses *Assignment: Earth **Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Tercera Temporada *Spock's Brain *The Enterprise Incident *The Paradise Syndrome *And the Children Shall Lead *Is There In Truth No Beauty? *Spectre of the Gun *Day of the Dove *For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky *The Tholian Web *Plato's Stepchildren *Wink of an Eye *The Empath *Elaan of Troyius *Whom Gods Destroy *Let That Be Your Last Battlefield *The Mark of Gideon *That Which Survives *The Lights of Zetar *Requiem for Methuselah *The Way to Eden *The Cloud Minders *The Savage Curtain *All Our Yesterdays *Turnabout Intruder **Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Series bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Raumschiff Enterprise en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Seria oryginalna pt:Star Trek: The Original Series pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ro:Star Trek: Seria originală ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал zh:星际迷航：原初系列 zh-cn:星际迷航：原初系列